Navidad de Cristal
by Akatsaki
Summary: Song-Fic. Frío… glacial y doloroso frío es lo que su pequeño cuerpecito siente en ese instante en el que camina por las calles desiertas de la ciudad de Nueva York, es el mes de diciembre; en donde tienen lugar las fechas decembrinas y todo lo que estas conllevan, es tiempo de dar y regalar, de ser feliz, pasar tiempo con la familia y derrochar amor.


**¡Feliz año nuevo 2017! Ojalá se la hayan pasado súper bien, y que hayan tenido un muy buen 2016.**

 **Esta es la otra historia con motivos navideños que les decía, es un song-fic, si gustan escuchar la canción y acompañarla es de Annette Moreno Navidad de Cristal, ojalá les guste.**

 **Ya sé que la navidad ya paso, pero, pues bueno, quiero empezar bien el año, creo.**

" **Mi comunicado** **: Debido a que soy una desastrosa y me siento realmente mal por no traerles continuaciones, he decidido que ustedes elijan que Fanfic quieren que termine, tendré las votaciones abiertas a partir de ahora y las cerraré el 25 de enero, el Fanfic que tenga más votos es en el que me centraré y por fin lo terminaré".**

 **Estas son las noticias y señales de vida de este primer día del año. Nos vemos después hermosuras, éxito en todo lo que se propongan, se les quiere.**

* * *

 **Navidad de Cristal**

Frío… glacial y doloroso frío es lo que su pequeño cuerpecito siente en ese instante en el que camina por las calles desiertas de la ciudad de Nueva York, es el mes de diciembre; en donde tienen lugar las fechas decembrinas y todo lo que estas conllevan, es tiempo de dar y regalar, de ser feliz, pasar tiempo con la familia y derrochar amor.

En todas partes en que sus bellos ojos obsidiana observan, pueden divisarse luces, guirnaldas, figuras de renos, duendes y todo tipo de decoraciones de la estación, incrementando la inconformidad y tristeza en el pequeño ▬ ¿quién dice que en navidad todos son felices? ▬. Decide retomar su camino, ignorando el calor y confort que trae el panorama.

Sigue caminando sin un rumbo fijo en particular, siendo agredido con algunas miradas llenas de pena, tristeza, altanería, arrogancia, e incluso asco ▬después de todo hay muchas personas que se perturban al ver a otra vestida con harapos, sucia en todos los aspectos y sin oficio ni beneficio, un niño en estas condiciones puede ser, tristemente, degradado por el simple hecho de no tener a alguien que cuide de él▬, por tener su mirada perdida en el suelo no se percata del hombre que viene en su dirección, inevitablemente choca con él por su complexión física; delgada y pequeña, cae al suelo estrepitosamente, sólo pudo alcanzar a meter sus bracitos para amortiguar un poco el golpe.

▬ **¡Fíjate por dónde vas insolente! ▬** le grita él hombre colérico, enfundado en un abrigo de piel, zapatos de marca, y ropa abrigadora, ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar de seres tan egoístas cómo él?

▬ **Perdón señor ▬** le respondió el pequeño; demostrando tener más principios que él mayor.

Dificultosamente se levanta de la fría superficie, usando sus palmas y rodillas para impulsarse, una vez de pie, se sacude sus ropas desgastadas y rotas, sus manitas están ya de un color pálido, lo único que puede distinguirse en esa piel blanca son ampollas rojas por el frío y suciedad por la falta de contacto con el agua.

Sus ojitos vagan por el lugar, sin percatarse llego hasta el centro de la ciudad, más específicamente a una juguetería ▬ya la había visitado con anterioridad▬, se dirige hasta el cristal que exhibe los juguetes que ahí se adquieren, observa embelesado aquello que su corazón tanto desea.

* * *

 _ **Su carita reflejo,  
lo que su corazón sintió,  
al no poder tener,  
lo que por el cristal miró.**_

* * *

Detalladamente examina ese pequeño peluche en forma de dinosaurio, es exactamente igual a aquel que tuvo cuando era más pequeño, fue su regalo de cumpleaños número cinco, lo recuerda muy bien, es un bello memento que vivió en aquellos días felices, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por absolutamente nada más que jugar.

No tiene a nadie; hace ya un año que perdió a toda su familia, tenía seis años en aquel entonces, ahora cuenta con la mínima edad de siete añitos. Es muy cierto que inmediatamente tras aquella tragedia automovilística al pequeño lo trasladaron primero al hospital y de ahí a un orfanato ▬pero es muy bien sabido que en los orfanatos la cosa es peor muchas veces, muy poco lugares como estos son buenos lugares para pasar tus días de infante, por esto mismo el pequeño se escapo en cuento tuvo oportunidad.

Justificado esta, porque ahí no hacían más que agredirlo físicamente, psicológicamente y emocionalmente. Los niños mayores, las cuidadoras lo golpeaban casi brutalmente, en veces comía y muchos otros días no, no tenía su propio espacio para dormir, diversión no había porque lo trataban como un esclavo, sentía de todo menos protección, la vida ahí era un calvario, por eso decidió largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

La vida en las calles no era mejor que en aquel orfanato, pero al menos no era agredido todos los días y a toda hora, en veces le iba muy bien, lo malo es que no tiene un techo en donde refugiarse cuando llueve o nieva, ropa no tiene más que la que trae puesta ▬el orfanato tenía algunos buenos pros, sin embargo, prefiere estar en donde está y no allá.

Cuando escapo nadie lo fue a buscar, porque tristemente para el orfanato fue mejor, un niño menos del cual hacerse cargo, e igual si ese niño perece; un niño solo menos en la ciudad, no es lo mismo echarlo en la fosa común a hacerse cargo de él de por vida, porque para ellos es alguien sin futuro, para ellos mucho mejor si deja de existir.

* * *

 _ **Un juguete especial,  
con el que podría jugar,  
otra triste navidad,  
de cristal tendría que ser.**_

* * *

Vuelve a observar con gran anhelo ese peluche, ese juguete preciado, lleva sus pequeñas manitas al vidrio del escaparate, imagina como este de pronto desaparece y queda a su total alcance para tomarlo y abrazarlo entre sus bracitos, trayendo con ello todos los recuerdos que tiene guardados en alguna parte de su cerebro, aunque estos son algo borrosos debido a la temprana edad en que los adquirió.

Una joven de cabellos rosas largos hasta la cintura y ojos verde jade lleva su mirada hacía enfrente, se topa con el pequeño y su mirada anhelante, sonríe llena de ternura, toma uno de los peluches y va hacía la puerta del local, hace el menor ruido posible, nota como el niño sigue en sus pensamientos, así que decide llamar su atención pero sin asustarlo.

▬ **Hola ▬** se hace escuchar la muchacha con una sonrisa amistosa, el niño sale de su mente, voltea su cabecita, buscando de dónde proviene la voz.

▬ **Hola ▬** responde casi inaudible, le da un poco de pena, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se dirigía a él tan amablemente.

▬ **¿Te gusta mucho ese peluche? ▬** le pregunta la chica con duda, tal vez se equivoco y no es eso lo que realmente quiere, el niño de ojos carbón asiente con vergüenza, lo atraparon con las manos en la masa **▬. Entonces ten cariño ▬** le dice con una enorme y bella sonrisa, extendiéndole el juguete al pequeño.

▬ **¿E-en serio? ▬** el pobre niño no puede creer ese acto tan desinteresado, otro ya lo hubiera corrido de ahí.

▬ **Claro que sí pequeño ▬** le reafirma ahora con sus ojos también, se lo pone a su total alcance, el niño se acerca con dudas, pero lleno de esperanza.

▬ **Gracias señorita ▬** le dice muy feliz ya una vez con su nuevo juguete acunado en sus brazos. La chica se sonroja, no pensó que aún quedaran niños tan amables, hay niños tan malos que le dicen señora, y eso hace a cualquier señorita sacar tristes lágrimas de cocodrilo.

* * *

 _ **Ya las luces puede ver,  
pues la navidad llegó,  
pero solo esta,  
porque de la calle es.**_

* * *

▬ **Dime, ¿tienes hambre? ▬** se aventura a preguntar, y se siente bastante tonta por preguntar eso, solo debe observar un poco al niño para darse cuenta de su estado, a leguas se nota que está solo en este mundo cruel.

▬ **La verdad sí ▬** ahora es el pequeño el que se sonroja, baja su mirada y cabecita al suelo, la joven se siente mal por su imprudencia.

▬ **¿Te gusta la pizza? ▬** trata de enmendar su error, el niño vuelve a asentir **▬. ¿Quieres un poco? A penas iba a comer ▬** lo invita con amabilidad.

El niño entra en la juguetería cohibido, no puede creer que haya tanta amabilidad en una persona, si se ha topado con personas buenas, pero no tanto, le da un poco de desconfianza incluso, pero se permite ser ingenuo, oportunidades así casi nunca se presentan.

La de ojos verdes puso el cartel de cerrado por un momento, no le gusta comer a ratos, por eso hace eso, por supuesto que cuenta con el permiso de los jefes, la juguetería es de sus padres y jefes, por eso puede darse ese tipo de libertades.

Van a la parte trasera del lugar, y el niño a pesar de ser pequeño aún; se da cuenta que el lugar no solo es una juguetería, sino también una casa, se adentran a lo que es una sala, van más allá y van a la cocina, en ella hay un barra, la chica le dice que puede sentarse ahí, le sirve un generoso trozo de pizza para él niño y para ella, pone la caja de la misma frente a ambos para no levantarse por más.

▬ **¡Oh!** **Hay que lavarnos las manos primero** ▬le recuerda la joven y ambos van a lavarse las manos.

El niño tarda más de lo necesario, tenía demasiada suciedad acumulada, ella se da cuenta que le da pena, y trata de animarlo.

▬ **Tranquilo, no viste mis manos cuando yo era pequeña** ▬le confiesa con un guiño de ojo, el pequeño soltó una pequeñísima risa, y eso alegra el corazón de la joven mujer.

La de cabellos rosas también puede notar varios rasguños en esas pequeñas manos, cicatrices y el maltrato que han pasado, su corazón se encoge de tristeza al imaginarse por todo lo que ha pasado ese pequeño.

Regresan a la barra y ambos se sientan a degustar sus alimentos, él pequeño hace lo mejor para controlar sus modales, está muerto de hambre, ya tenía días sin probar un llenador bocado, y no se diga de cuánto lleva sin probar tan buena comida, en buen estado.

A la chica se le llenan los ojos de agua, pero no permite que ninguna gota caiga por sus mejillas, no quiere hacer sentir mal al niño, se le quita el hambre por la tristeza, si pudiera hacer algo más por él, pero no sabe que podría hacer, sus opciones son muy reducidas, y más si el niño escapo de algún lugar, padres duda que tenga, por más que piensa y piensa no encuentra respuestas, sencillamente no puede hacer más.

▬ **¿** **Quieres más?** ▬le pregunta con una leve sonrisa cuando el niño termina de comer la orilla de la pizza, la cual ella siempre deja, se siente más mal por ese acto de su parte, a partir de ahora se comerá hasta el último pedazo de la pizza.

▬ **Sí por favor** ▬le responde él con una sonrisa avergonzada, ella le da otro buen trozo.

▬ **Come todo lo que gustes** ▬le dice ella lo más atenta que puede.

Y así lo hace el pequeño, come todo lo que quiere, como si no hubiera un mañana, está muy feliz, su corazoncito no cabe de alegría.

Inevitablemente su tiempo ahí a expirado, y aunque quisiera quedarse para siempre con la chica no puede, debe despedirse y seguir con su camino, no es que tenga uno necesariamente, sólo sabe que debe irse, su corazoncito le agradecerá eternamente lo amable que fue con él.

* * *

 _ **Nunca conoció el amor,  
nadie lo supo amar,  
lo que el cristal reflejo,  
fue una vida de dolor.**_

* * *

La chica lo ve alejarse lentamente con el peluche que le regalo entre esos delgados bracitos suyos, no puede evitar el derramar lágrimas, ojalá pudiera hacer muchísimo más por él.

El pequeño no pudo evitar el experimentar un recuerdo que llego a su mente, al estar con la pelirosa fue como volver a estar junto a su hermano mayor, su hermano era casi como la pelirosa, lo cuidaba y mimaba igual, a su mentecita viene la idea de que la pelirosa hubiera sido una estupenda hermana mayor para él, y para cualquier otro niño o niña en el mundo.

▬ **Sus hijos serán muy felices ▬** le comenta al viento y sigue caminando feliz de la vida, ojalá todos los días fueran como ese.

El muchachito vaga aún por el centro, no se moverá de ahí, tal vez haya más personas amables como la señorita de cabello rosa que conoció en la tarde de ese día, ya está por anochecer, debe encontrar un buen refugio para pasar la fría noche, sigue caminando y encuentra un restaurante, va a la parte de atrás de ese lugar, se sienta junto a la puerta porque esta se encuentra tibia, podrá descansar ahí, sino es que alguien viene y lo corre, como ya lo han hecho muchas veces con anterioridad.

No sabe en qué momento se queda dormido, pero descansa plácidamente, al menos su noche buena no fue tan mala, comió rico, le dieron un regalo genial y ahora dormirá tranquilo.

En la mañana, en cuanto sale el sol por fin llega esa fecha importante que todo el mundo celebra, veinticinco de diciembre, navidad, y él seguro pasara otra triste navidad… solo y triste.

* * *

 _ **Navidad de cristal, otra triste navidad,  
es lo que tendrá que ser,  
navidad de cristal, otra triste navidad,  
en el frío pasara.**_

* * *

Abre sus bellos ojos color carbón, está aún encamorrado, lo termina de despertar el ruido de una puerta abrirse, se levanta rápidamente de donde esta, seguramente lo echaran a golpes de ahí, reacciona de inmediato, no quiere una golpiza de nuevo.

▬ **Tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien, no necesitas marcharte ▬** le asegura una voz masculina.

El niño observa dudoso y con cautela al joven rubio de ojos azules que se encuentra aún situado en la puerta, no quiere asustarlo más de lo que ya esta, le sonríe y sus ojos azules adquieren un brillo que los hace lucir más vivos de lo que ya estaban, ese brillo le brinda esperanzas a su pequeño corazoncito, tal vez su navidad no sea tan mala este año.

▬ **¿Ya desayunaste? ▬** no sabe qué más preguntar, así que opto por eso, se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo, el niño niega con su cabecita **▬. ¿Quieres acompañarme?** ▬le pregunta esta vez más animado.

▬ **S-si no es mucha molestia ▬** le dice apenado, baja sus ojos y cabeza al suelo, haciéndolo lucir hermosamente tierno.

▬ **Claro que no lo es, adelante ▬** lo invita con una seña de su mano, se hace a un lado, invitándolo a entrar.

Ambos se adentran a la cocina del restaurant, él rubio lo lleva a una mesa privada en la que él y su familia comen de vez en cuando, en veces juegan cartas ahí o solo platican amenamente.

▬ **¿Qué quieres que te preparen? Puedes pedir lo que quieras ▬** le informa él de ojos azules como un niño, él de ojos obscuros sonríe enormemente, se siente muy a gusto con ese rubio.

▬ **¿Puedo pedir hot cakes? ▬** pregunta emocionado.

▬ **Por supuesto, espérame aquí, ahora traigo nuestra comida ▬** le dice, espera a que el niño asienta y se retira.

Regresa un rato después, trae con él los hot cakes que el niño le pidió, miel para que le vierta lo que guste, tocino, leche caliente, un buen tazón de fideos para él, coloca todo en la mesa.

▬ **¡Bien, al ataque! ▬** da un pequeño grito emocionado, el niño sonríe con alegría, la cual es transmitida por él rubio.

Comen calientes sus alimentos, como deben comerse y más si es temporada de invierno, la atmosfera que se forma entre ellos es amena, pasa el tiempo como agua, el restaurant debe abrir sus puertas a los comensales, y con ellos el niño debe despedirse de nuevo.

▬ **Muchas gracias por todo ▬** le dice el niño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

▬ **No hay de que, fue un placer, ¡Feliz navidad por cierto! ▬** le desea él rubio, el jovencito le dice que igual.

Sale por la puerta por la cual entro, su felicidad es aún más grande, él rubio es una gran persona también, tiene una personalidad muy extraña, pero eso no le quita lo divertido, se la paso muy bien con él, por su cabecita también se cruza la idea de que será un gran padre, solo que necesitará de una muy buena mamá para sus hijos para que los cuide y de paso también lo cuide a él, parece que no pero ese rubio debe ser un verdadero peligro, pero no uno negativo.

El niño sigue con su camino, sin rumbo fijo por supuesto, solo vaga por todas partes, sigue con la idea de quedarse en el centro, no alejarse mucho de ese lugar, tal vez su suerte este cambiando y no quiere desaprovechar eso, ha sido una feliz navidad sin duda.

* * *

 _ **A los días enfermo,  
y su cuerpo desmayo,  
a otra vida él paso,  
y en el cielo despertó.**_

* * *

El muchachito paso solamente una feliz navidad, los siguientes días fueron un calvario ▬y eso que ya había pasado por cosas realmente malas, así que es mucho decir▬, lo que le hizo mucho daño fue ya no encontrar buena comida la cual ingerir, en su lugar empezó a buscar en los basureros, era eso o cruzarse de brazos y morir de hambre, fue su instinto de supervivencia el que lo guío a comer tomates podridos y comida que encontraba en el basurero, para una persona adulta eso es muy dañino, ahora para un niño lo es mucho más, sumando el crudo y cruel frío; solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el tierno niño terminara en esas consecuencias, pero total, qué importa, a quién le importa, un niño huérfano menos en el mundo, una molestia menos para todos, qué más da, solo irá a parar a una fosa común…

Me duele todo mi cuerpo, me cuesta mucho respirar, me duele mi estomago, mi cabeza, estoy muy cansado y quiero llorar ▬pero mi papá y mi hermano me llegaron a decir que los hombres no lloran, pero mi mamá igual me decía que debía expresarme de vez en cuando▬; me siento muy mal, de ratos me duele el corazón, no sé por qué me encuentro así, ¿habrá sido algo que comí? No debí comer esos tomates, pero es que me gustan tanto que no pude resistirme ¿El frío? Tuve que quedarme a dormir en esa casita en el parque que encontré, hubiera tenido un poco de frío, pero no tanto como el que pase a noche, eso es seguro.

Ya sé, voy a visitar a la bonita pelirosa, tal vez ella sepa que me pasa, también puedo ir con él rubio si ella no sabe.

▬ **Bien, debo ponerme en camino ▬** le avisa al viento.

Y así comenzó a caminar lento, ahora sí con un rumbo fijo en su camino, con ese objetivo fijo en su cabecita, emprende su viaje, pero con lo que el pequeño no contaba es que su tiempo ya está muy medido; tiene altos síntomas de pulmonía, además de lombrices en su estomago y desnutrición que se ha ido acumulando y acumulando a través del tiempo.

El sol ya ha caído por completo, fue rápido porque el sol se oculta mucho más temprano que en la estación de verano, el frío le cala hasta sus huesos, el pobre niño se siente desfallecer, esta a poco del colapso, lo único que lo mueve es su fuerza de voluntad y el anhelo de volver a ver a la pelirosa y al rubio, eso es lo único que lo mueve, que lo mantiene con vida prácticamente, quiere alcanzar su objetivo, quiere verlos, en serio que quiere verlos, darles las gracias por todo lo que hicieron por él.

Sus piernitas le comienzan a fallar, le duelen horrores, sigue caminando o eso intenta, ya a cada rato se está cayendo al suelo, las cosas van muy mal y por si eso no fuera poco ha comenzado a nevar, la temperatura desciende aún más, la nieve se acumula rápidamente. Su cuerpo se precipita hacia adelante y cae una vez más, vuelve a levantarse, usando todas sus fuerzas para lograrlo, ya no puede más, lo único que quiere es descansar, dormir un muy buen rato.

Otra vez vuelve a caer, pero en esta ocasión cae en algo un poco acolchonado, pero frío ▬es la nieve que amortiguo su caída▬; se queda ahí, ya quiere rendirse, ya no puede más, ahí se siente a gusto, quiere descansar y después retomar su camino.

Pero no pequeño, no lo hagas, casi estas en frente de tú objetivo, tú puedes, levántate, ya podrás descansa después, ya te queda una nada, tú puedes, lucha por tener una vida mejor… o muere para ya no tener que sufrir nunca más…

El niño no pudo más, allí se quedo, acostado en la reconfortante nieve, el frío y su cansancio hicieron su trabajo como debían, los minutos fueron pasando y con ello fue perdiendo su vida cada segundo que pasaba, la buena noticia es que no sufrió, fue como quedarse dormido en una cama blanca, a causa del frío perdió la sensibilidad y ya no sintió nada.

* * *

 _ **Ya no llores escucho,  
y sus lágrimas limpio,  
al abrir sus ojos vio,  
a Jesús quien lo amo.**_

* * *

El sol una vez más sale con su gran resplandor, pero las nubes no lo dejan mostrarse en su total grandeza, están de luto por él pequeño que murió entre los brazos de sus hijas las motitas de nieve, las cuales dejaron caer la noche que el astro rey ha dejado atrás.

En el centro de Tokio, en especifico muy cerca de la juguetería y el restaurante, hay mucha gente reunida alrededor de un cuerpecito ▬algunos se encuentran ahí por chismosos, otros por morbo, curiosidad y otra muy mínima cantidad por preocupación▬, está lleno el lugar en donde pereció el lindo niño de ojos negros, nadie lo llego a conocer ni un poco, excluidos dos jóvenes que lo intentaron y no lo trataron mal como todos los demás, y exactamente esos dos jóvenes están ahora ahí, lamentándose, debieron hacer algo más por ese pequeño.

No debieron dejarlo a su suerte, ambos piensan que el niño estuvo tan cerca de ellos, tal vez y solo tal vez, estaba buscando ayuda y pensó en ellos, ambos lloran; demostrando lo humanos que son, que si tienen sentimientos, y no son ciegos ante lo que pasa a su alrededor, los dos se unen y hacen una colecta para que el niño tenga una despedida decente.

* * *

 _ **Navidad de cristal, una linda navidad,  
en el cielo pasará,  
navidad de cristal, una hermosa navidad,  
por toda la eternidad.**_

* * *

Siente todo su cuerpo cálido, sus fuerzas fueron renovadas casi por arte de magia, despierta con un poco de pereza, si por él fuera seguiría descansando, pero tiene curiosidad de saber en dónde se encuentra acostado, está muy cómodo ese lugar, le sirvió mucho.

Abre sus ojitos despacio, tomando su tiempo, ante su vista se alza lo que parecen flores, usa sus manos y rodillas para levantarse y sentarse, ante sus ojos se encuentra un campo de flores muy bonito, de hecho, ese es el mismo campo que le gustaba tanto a su mamá y que iban a visitar con regularidad, escucha una voz llamarlo, voltea inmediatamente al reconocer esa voz, la busca con desesperación, se levanta del lugar, comienza a caminar por todas esas flores, sigue esa bella voz.

Por fin a la distancia logra ver a su mamá, ¡sí, es ella! Sale corriendo a su encuentro, más personas se acercan al mismo lugar en el que esta ella, es su papá y su hermano, ¡son ellos sin duda! Corre lo más rápido que puede, quiere llegar a ellos cuanto antes, contarles todo lo que ha pasado y lo feliz que esta de volver a verlos, en cuanto esta a un paso de distancia se lanza a los brazos de la mujer que le dio la vida, ella lo recibe gustosa y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, su familia le da una cálida bienvenida, lo llenan de abrazos y besos.

Toda la familia, de nuevo unida, se retira de ese campo de flores, tienen mucho de qué hablar… el espacio y el tiempo ya no será un impedimento, ahora solo les queda felicidad por delante, ya no más sufrimiento…


End file.
